Woman Troubles
by Mcky
Summary: Gojyo ponders on his drastically decreasing interest in women one night on his way home from the bar. Finally, he realizes it coincides with his rapidly increasing interest in Hakkai. Hakkai gets a surprise when Gojyo gets home. One Shot.


Gojyo ponders on his drastically decreasing interest in women one night on his way home from the bar. Finally, he realizes it coincides with his rapidly increasing interest in Hakkai. Hakkai gets a surprise when Gojyo gets home.

Warning: This is somewhere between a lime and lemon. I guess I'll rate it M just to be sure. Also I wrote this in about an hour or two, so forgive me if there are errors. It's also my first solely Hakkai x Gojyo fic.

Woman Troubles

Gojyo POV

Okay, so, here's the deal. I'm walking home from the bar right now and I'm not sure why. I mean, I was having a pretty good night. I didn't loose a single game of poker. Not one. That's a damn good reason to still be there. The girls were all over me. I could have gotten lucky a hundred times over. Another reason to still be there. The sake and beer tasted incredible tonight. And they were on the house because I was helping the bar draw in business because everyone wanted to watch me play poker. The last reason why I should still be at the bar. So why am I walking home? I've got no fucking clue, and it's the third time it's happened this week.

So, I'm going to try to figure this out before I get home. What impels me to go back there when I obviously believe I should be somewhere else? Well let's see here. The bar has women, money, and alcohol, as previously stated, and together that makes for a very nice night. And home has... um... food, Hakkai, and my bed. Does that make for a nice night? Well, it makes for a quiet night, and I usually prefer a little... noise to my evenings.

I know that if you combine women and money or women and alcohol that makes for a more exciting night. Does combining food, Hakkai, and my bed in any way make for a more exciting night? Let's see. Dinner in bed? No, Hakkai yells that I'll make a mess and then he'll have to change the sheets. Hakkai and food? Well, he cooks anyway. That's nothing new. Hakkai and my bed? Why would he sleep in my bed? Damn, this is harder than I thought. Well maybe the three together? Hakkai and food and my bed? Hakkai with food in my bed? I'm not getting it. How could it be better? Dessert! Hakkai with dessert in my bed? Well the type of desert probably makes a difference.

What kind of dessert would I want? Pie. Apple pie. With whipped cream. Okay, so let me visualize this. Hakkai in my bed eating an apple pie with whipped cream. Well, that's just not fair. He's going to have to share, so I would be there and he'd offer me some. It's pretty good pie. Oh, but Hakkai got some whipped cream on the corner of his mouth. I tell him and he asks if I'd like to try it, leaning towards me suggestively.

Whoa, whoa, whoa!! Wait a minute, what just happened? Where the hell did that come from? Why would Hakkai be making a pass at me? Man, I really should have stayed at that bar and gotten off with one of those girls. Now I'm going home horny and no way to take care of it. Although, Hakkai is quite feminine. Fuck, there's another one. What the hell? He's my friend, not my fuck buddy.

Huh. You know, now that I think about it, it's been years since I've been with a guy. Not since I was a kid. Maybe that's my problem. I need a guy instead of all those girls at the bar. There's something about having a guy that's... so much better than a girl. It's like he can really understand what you're going through because he's going through the same thing. But if it were just needing a guy, why would I be going home? There were guys at the bar that would have been more than willing for a good fuck. It's got to be something else. Something I can only get at home.

Part of it I think is the guy thing. I have been thinking about women a lot less. And Hakkai a little more. Okay, a lot more. Well, what if... what if it's not just any guy I want? What if I want Hakkai? Could that work? Could I imagine that? Let me see. Okay, back in bed, with the pie and the whipped cream. Hakkai has made his offer and is leaning towards me. Oh, yeah. I could definitely lean in and lick the whipped cream off his lips. And maybe linger a little. And bite his lips. He moans. I remove his shirt and push him onto his back. I kiss down his neck, then his collar bone, and settle with sucking on a nipple. His hands are in my hair and then grasping my shoulders. He rolls his hips upwards and I can't suppress my moan at the friction. He shivers at feeling my breath on his skin. I work kisses down his abdomen till I reach the edge of his pants. He's pushing me down hard. He wants this as badly as I do. I undo his belt and remove his pants. Bigger that I was expecting. And straight as a flag pole. I lean closer and release a shaky breath. His hips buck. He begs me, "Please, Gojyo. I need you." I take him in my mouth. Hakkai can't contain himself; he's squirming all over the place. I try to hold him down as I work my mouth up and down. Oh, wouldn't this be a great time for whipped cream? I could lick it up off his body. Oh... wait a minute. What happened to the pie? Let me think. We were sitting up kissing and Hakkai had the pie. Then I was on him, removing Hakkai's clothes and the pie was gone. Well, I guess that kind of stuff works in fantasies.

Oh great. Thinking about all this stuff and now my pants are too tight. Hmm, I wonder what would happen to the pie? May be I should find out. There's a bakery shop on the way home!

"Oh Gojyo, you're home early. What have you got there?"

"I stopped at the bakery on the way home. I got us a pie. Apple. And some whipped cream. Want a taste?"

I wonder if Hakkai is noisy in bed.


End file.
